Spider-Man: Ravencroft Origins
by Derek Metaltron
Summary: Christmas Eve, and a young Spider-Man finds himself a target when crime boss Mr Negative puts a fifty million dollar bounty on his head, taken up by eight dangerous super criminals. By the end of the evening Peter will face his greatest challenge yet as he has his first battle with the insane Green Goblin. A reimagining of 'Batman: Arkham Origins' featuring Spider-Man.
1. One Long Night

**SPIDER-MAN: Ravencroft Origins**

**###**

**_(AN: So having played the awesome 'Batman: Arkham Origins' by Warner, the prequel game to the numerous Arkham Games by Rocksteady (which is soon to be getting a sequel in Arkham Knight), I have been imagining what such a story might be like if it were a Spider-Man tale, incorporating some elements of the wider Marvel Universe. It's going to be in such the same vein as my Avengeance series – a take on the Injustice Game if it was an Avengers story and which will be restarting shortly – and after a lot of planning and deciding which characters go where, I am very excited to finally upload the first chapter! It's going to be quite an epic piece – I have approximately 52 chapters planned and mapped out - with an array of Spider-Man themed allies and villains, and as well as inspiration from the original Arkham Origins I have also been inspired by the following storylines for this fanfic – The Death of Gwen Stacy, Kraven's Last Hunt, the Ultimate Spider-Man storyline 'Legacy' and the New Avengers story-arc 'Breakout', as well as elements of the classic, ultimate and movie takes on the web-head. As with Arkham Origins this is all about a younger Peter who is still learning the in and outs of being a hero, aged about eighteen years old. I have elected to take some creative liberties to that of the original Arkham story than simply straight adaption, since whilst developing this story on paper I realised some interesting ways the story could go as a result. I'd like to thank my fellow writer Reborn Dark Phoenix for some helpful feedback and suggestions during this process and being a big Spidey fan. I'd also like to thank those who voted on my poll for the role of a mentor figure for this story, which has ended up being Curt Connors and Mary Jane Watson together. So happy reading and I hope you enjoy Ravencroft Origins!)_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Preparation**

_ "Police and emergency services are urging all New York Citizens to stay off the roads and within their homes tonight in light of the severe weather warnings..."_

_"Almost two years on and still relatively little public sightings of the reclusive billionaire Norman Osborn, who was set to speak and switch on the lights at this Christmas Eve's Public Gala before a curt cancelation from his public office, owning to 'family commitments', though Osborn is believed to be widowed and has a single son..."_

_"Police are said to be still ongoing investigations into the twinned disappearances of esteemed scientists Doctor Otto Octavius and Doctor Michael Morbius .Both men were said to been working on a secure project under the direction of esteemed industrialist Justin Hammer, who is presently in the final running for the Man of the City Award in one week's time. In related police investigations the infamous 'Black Cat' has struck yet another high-stakes robbery, the unidentified female making off with a quarter of a million in diamonds yesterday evening..."_

_"...unconfirmed reports over a third possible victim of the mysterious sewer attacks which started last October, the bodies of which have been found with extensive scaring and signs of extensive tissue consumption..."_

_"This is Betty Brant reporting for the Daily Bugle. We will be going live in just a moment for the Mayor's televised address on Ryker's Island..."_

* * *

Mary Jane Watson was all at once aware of something large, hissing and scaly just behind where she was waiting.

Of course a quick twirl about instantly put her at ease - it was just Iggy, Curt Connors' harmless, if rather creepy, Iguana in the confines of his raised cage, and he'd only hissed threateningly when she lightly backed into the set of empty containers beneath. Nor was Iggy the only specimen Doctor Connors had housed up in this makeshift lab of his – several rodents and lizards of course, plus a selection of exotic spiders she didn't entirely recognise, which MJ suspected Peter had also had a hand in overseeing.

Even so, MJ was in part wishing that for Christmas Eve she wasn't cooped up in Connors' Lab, having agreed to assist Curt and Peter Parker - her other best friend and, though she hadn't thought of the best ways to come out and say it out loud for the fact she knew that Gwen and one or two of the other girls in their classes felt the same about him... guy she secretly had the hots for. Though granted, she did have the advantage of knowing that Peter happened to be New York's most equally loved and loathed super hero – depending whether or not you read the Daily Bugle – the Amazing Spider-Man. Getting on two years ago she, Gwen and Peter had attended a science demonstration of radioactivity as part of a school project, including its properties on certain animals including of course, spiders. Ergo Pete gets bitten and wouldn't you know, Spider Powers. Of course she'd only learnt the truth a year after that, partly due to getting threatened by a giant man made from sand. _Science is weird sometimes, I swear_. But that had led to bedroom confessions – nothing quite so dirty – and MJ being in the unique position of a handful of people who knew Spider-Man's secret.

Heck, not even his Aunt knew. MJ's heartstrings pulled once more for the elder but very out spoken lady whose impromptu pre-Christmas holiday with her Aunt Anna – she'd been the one responsible for introducing Peter and her in the first place amid a lack of a date for the Freshman date and a fine usage of her womanly wiles with a 'Face it Tiger, you just hit the Jackpot' when she'd shown up at his front door – had left her stranded due to severe weather problems over the city. With little to no desire to cosy up to her own estranged family after recent events with the drunken would be novelist which was her father, and keen to keep Pete's spirits up for Christmas without his Aunt, MJ had elected to help out at Doctor Connor's lab, keeping his specimens comfortable amid the snowfall.

She gave another glance bout the lab, with dimed lights so as to keep the animals calmed and collected_. It makes the whole mad scientist lab come together nicely_, she thought with a smile. Though that was probably a bit harsh a thought. Truth be told, she liked Doctor Connors. Her best friend Gwen Stacy worked as his lab assistant as part of her final year work programme, and she'd said to MJ that she always considered the older scientist as inspired and gifted in the field of bio-chemistry and research, especially since he'd left the cold calculating grip of OSCORP. It was only lately that Peter and Gwen had confessed to her that the good doctor had his own secrets, chiefly that he was on occasion not a polite dorky scientist with a missing arm, but an aggressive reptilian with a split personality and a strong urge to want to see humanity eradicated. Such were the missteps of science. Anyway, the accident which he had first turned into the Lizard had been for the best of intentions, an effort to regain the arm he'd lost as part of his previous military medical posting. Peter had needed to thwart the plans a dozen times over of the crazed creature who was himself an entirely different person, if one could call a lizard man that. And he'd deftly told her amid some mild questioning that his reptile alter ego had only reared up in times of extreme stress.

MJ lightly bit the bottom of her lip at wondering how the heck his family coped with the possible risk of change – she knew Curt had a wife and a cute six year old kid called Billy at home. Like May, they'd apparently been away and returning home before the encroaching snow made that all but impossible, and Connors had fielded a rather moving phone call from them at some hotel upstate. It seemed like the three of them were all liable to have a rather sucky Christmas, unless she could convince the Stacys for her and Peter to join them for dinner tomorrow. Gwen would be here to help out too, and maybe that brash but resourceful police assistant Carlie Cooper she hung out with, if for the fact the pair were tonight stationed with Gwen's dad as part of tonight's... _proceedings_... at Ryker's. And Harry… well, Osborn Junior was a strange guy. Perfectly sociable and friendly when he wanted to be but mention his exceptionally wealthy and seldom seen parent and… nothing.

He'd actually been pretty quiet in the last couple of days, the red head realised, and for a moment her hands went to her cell phone to see if she could send him a text to see what might be eating him to render such silence. But with a grunt of irritation she saw the signal was cut off by the severe weather. When the heck would it end, she thought?

* * *

At that moment Mary Jane was startled out from her thoughts at the sound of the lift descending from one of the higher floors, which had many of the rats and lizards in something of frenzied hissing and squeaking at the sound of the hydraulics. With a final clang of the lift two figures emerged – the youthful Peter in somewhat scruffy work overalls and Doctor Connors in an equally dusty lab coat, one sleeve buttoned up by his missing arm. Despite this lack of limb the good scientist still had a medium sized container in his remaining hand with a handle bar, a slightly foreboding rodent of some large size peeking from within. MJ tried not to shudder at the latest additions, instead flashing a beaming smile at Peter, who was bearing more welcoming gifts of a plate of sandwiches and a hot flask.

"Subsistence for the red head who has gifted us with her fair presence and assistance this Yuletide night!" Peter gave her a cheeky smile which had her roll her eyes before grinning herself.

"And about time Tiger, I was beginning to think you boys were thinking of moving up there for good. No serious change in the animals down here, Doctor Connors." The older scientist gave her a more reserved smile as he put the cage down and straightened his glasses.

"Well I doubt I would have managed to get everything secured in here for when I would come back on the 27th, though now that my unfortunate wife and child are cut adrift I think my plans would have to change. Still, I think you both for your volunteering. I know that there might have been some costumed do-badder you could have thwarted rather than helping a poor fellow like me..."

Peter gave him a sympathetic stare as he placed the sandwiches and flask by the old style television which had in part kept MJ sane enough for the couple of hours that Connors and Peter had been ensuring the upstairs animals which the scientist was in the process of using for humane studies, thankfully having learnt not to be so all guns blazing as his work had once been. "Don't worry about it, Doctor Connors. You've helped me in more than one tight spot since we first met, the least I can do is help you in your time of need. Anyway, what with the weather I doubt most of those do-badders are likely to be active, and if they are I'm sure someone like Daredevil or Luke Cage can take care of it for one evening." He glanced across at the television screen and frowned. "Though I guess Jameson is going to have my hide for missing out on snaps for the press conference. Who'd have thought that windbag would manage to get his little tashe into the Mayor's Office, huh?"

* * *

Mayor Jonah Jameson had easily been one of the most annoying things to vex the web-head lately. He'd been bad enough as the owner of the Daily Bugle when he first come forwards with the initial snaps of himself, a means to getting some much required cash to support his Aunt May. But in the last six months a sudden opportunity in joining the Mayoral Elections allowed Jonah with his hard-line views and stances on super costumed types, himself especially, to finally get into office. One of his first actions was to turn the Bugle Newspaper into a special news segment on public broadcast, putting chief Robbie Robertson and reporters Phil Urich and Betty Brant – all thankfully people Peter got on with perfectly – on the firing line, with himself remaining of primary photographer for the now enhanced newspaper line and the occasional news shot. Peter was only eighteen years old and ready to move onto more educational minded aspects for his life, but he had to admit that outside Jolly Jonah he'd miss the Bugle gang when he finally departed their company.

Sandwiches in hand, the three of them stationed themselves close to the television to view the broadcast. Normally Peter wouldn't especially care what Jonah had to say – no doubt several references to how amazing he was and some inevitable Spider-Man dig – but tonight's Christmas Eve coverage was important to him. The station was showing views of Ryker's Island, the high security prison stationed off the mainland and filled with an increasingly dangerous crowd of super criminals, some in his field of expense. Sand Man, Molten Man – Pete made a mental check to catch up with Liz over how her half brother was doing – Swarm, the Vulture and the Beatle... not to mention an array of villains folks like the Avengers and Fantastic Four were used to. The station was piling up, and Peter knew they'd have to be an update in security some day. Not least because of the latest addition to Ryker's.

He turned his mind back to what Mayor Jameson was saying.

_"...knowing that tonight, the citizens of this fine city can rest easy from one of our most heinous and relentless killers – Mister Cletus Kasady."_

Peter suppressed a creeping shiver at the name. He'd gotten so used to ordinary criminals and costumed bank robbers that it had been a genuinely disturbing experience to finally meet someone who was utterly and completely insane, in that 'I've murdered two dozen people because it was fun' sort of crazy. No true motive for his crimes, just a deranged pleasure at feeling most alive when taking other's lives. He'd ended up having to work with a fellow costumed hero, the aerobatic Daredevil to locate and capture Cletus, who'd been in the process of dangling a pair of terrified women into a water vat he'd tossed a live wire into. And when the pair of them had punched the freak's lights out, he'd still had that twitching grin on his features.

And now, given the sheer number of people the serial killer had murdered it had been little surprise that the Mayor had advocated his execution by gassing. Peter did not believe in taking anyone's life, but a man like Cletus certainly tested that resolve.

The press conference continued with questioning from the various newspapers, though it was only the non Bugle press who were asking the more testing queries._ "Mayor Jameson, Eddie Brock from the Daily Globe, any truth to the rumours that it wasn't actually the cops who were responsible for the ultimate arrest of Mr Cassidy?"_

With Doctor Connors engaged in checking several of the specimens Peter and MJ gave slightly bemused expressions to each other at seeing the Mayor's face flush in irritation. Rather than him answer the question the mike was quickly taken by a familiar face, Gwen Stacy's father and one of the main heads of the NYPD, Captain George Stacy. Seated next to police officers Jean DeWolff and Vin Gorzales, none of the three men and women in blue were particularly praising of Spider-Man's interference in their roles as enforcers. Peter had even heard indications from Gwen that Vin at least was on the payroll from several high-ranking criminals like the Kingpin and Hammerhead. The department certainly had its array of corruption. Thankfully Captain Stacy was above that sort of thing, much to Gwen's happiness. If only he could be friendlier to Spider-Man's actions these past couple of years, but clearly he agreed with the Mayor's stance on the web-head.

_ "The costumed menace known as Spider-Man is not a friend of this police department and it was only through the exceptional work of the NYPD that has resulted in his capture. I tell you frank and plain that I am agreement with the Mayor as to the danger of these thrill seeking so-called heroes, and I'll be the first person to enjoy seeing his mask yanked off and exposed for the danger he is. Thank you."_

_"Captain Stacy! Captain Stacy! Mayor Jameson!"_

_"No further questions, no further questions!" _With some minor indication from Captain Stacy and his fellow officer, the rather red faced and irritated looking Mayor re-entered the Ryker complex as the cameras panned back to the crowd and the surrounding island before switching back to the studio. Peter switched off the television and sighed. "Should have figured that Eddie Brock guy would be the sort to get the Mayor all riled up." Peter explained to Mary Jane. "We've met a couple times over some big stories and I always know he wants to be at the centre of the action. And the Daily Globe staff are pretty angry after what happened to get the Bugle so public, they'll do anything to knock Jolly Jonah off his column." Even though they had similar dislike of Jonah however, Peter wouldn't trust the older blonde haired reporter for anything, he was clearly the type to resort to a lot of underhand tactics to get the job done.

Had the night gone a little differently, Peter and Mary Jane would have happily assisted Connors in finishing up his securing of the animals, locking up and when the weather picked up a little, the two students would have made the trip to his Aunt's place and kept as warm and jolly as possible. Not the most appealing Christmas Eve Peter could remember – memories of happier times with his Aunt and Uncle by the Christmas Tree would always top that – but he wouldn't exactly complain at the chance of spending a night with the beautiful Mary Jane Watson, as fun and cool a girl to hang out with as she was exceptionally attractive. And hey, Gwen had offered them to spend the day tomorrow at her parents place – the Stacys were a large family but the Police Captain was, for all his anti-Spidey stance, quite a kind hearted kind of guy. And hey, Aunt May would get back soon enough and they could have some belated present opening or something. He might even get a chance to talk to Harry, for all the security he knew getting to see him at his OSCORP penthouse meant enduring.

* * *

Peter would later have really wished the evening could have gone that way. Before the chaos and mayhem and madness of one, terrible Christmas night.

When he was battered and bruised, mask torn at one side, feeling the weariness of an array of battles and as, amid the flames, something large and utterly insane was looming over him… he would have wished it so much.

* * *

_ "Attention all units, attention all units! We have a Code Ten at Ryker's Island, communications are down, we have a possible 2-11!"_

_"Roger from Unit 5-16, confirm code ten, is this a breakout?"_

_ "Unconfirmed. Getting reports of multiple shots fired. Guards are being attacked by super powered inmates, identified as Wizard and Hydro Man. Assistance is required ASAP!"_

_"Roger that, copy as to whether we have we a 127 on the Captain? I repeat, is Captain Stacy secure?_

_ "Confirmed… chief suspect identified as Mr Negative, repeat that code ten suspect is Mr Negative, known Triad connections and criminal boss, highly dangerous! We have… yes, we have confirmation. Confirm that Mayor Jameson is being held captive, repeat, Mayor Jameson is 701!"_

* * *

**_(AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this opening chapter, I was planning to have a little more with Curt and MJ at the end but I'm going to work that into a flashback in the next chapter when Spidey pays a trip to Ryker's and faces a dangerous enemy! I picked relatively modern Spider-Man villain Mr Negative to be in the Black Mask role, he's one of my favourite recent bad guys in Marvel and really should appear in more fan-fiction. I have a poll on my home page at the moment relating to how I should handle the side stories in this series – I felt it would be interesting not only to adapt the main story of Arkham Origins to Spider-Man but also its excellent side missions, and I would like to know whether you think it better to have them in a separate fic or not and whether I should complete the main story first or tackle both at once. So if you can vote please do so! Thanks for reading, reviews are always a nice touch, and till next time!)_**


	2. Captured Mayor

**(AN: Thanks for waiting so long for the second chapter of this, guys, all your kind words in the reviews have been a real boon to me and I hope I can do this tale justice. As I write this the next Spidey film looms ever closer, Spidey Verse has just been announced – ALL the Spider-Men and Women in one story?! – and in the pages of Superior Spider-Man #30, a certain web-head has finally resumed his mantle - so I am in a suitable web swinging mood. I also wanna thank all the awesome people who voted on the poll as to whether the side stories should be in the main story or not, to which I got an overwhelming answer of YES! So expect some interesting complications to Peter Parker's already busy Christmas evening. Anyway, here we see the web head get into action proper to rescue his most beloved fan, Mayor Jonah Jameson! Oh wait...)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Captured Mayor**

Under his mask, Peter Parker was cursing the cold wind and snow, cursing how despite having put on his most thermulated costume his hands were still feeling increasingly numb, and most importantly, cursing the fact he had such stupid powers.

Spiders – enhanced strength? Check. Enhanced agility? Check. Super useful spider sense? Check.

Any decent way to cross the frozen waters of the Hudson River to Ryker's without relying on the buildings we of course had no access to out here? Nada.

So here he was, feeling all the world like a total idiot and clutching the side of the police copter's underside he had hitched a ride on as it buzzed over to Ryker's Island, hoping every bit of machinery he had gripped at tightly as possible to didn't snap off, or Captain Stacy would definitely have an actual valid reason to distrust him. Iron Man could have flown over this in his armour... his nice, fancy no doubt toasty at all times _armour_. Thor wouldn't even feel the cold, he figured. _Johnny and the Fantastic_ _Four have that dorky air-car, the Avengers their dorky quin-jet and the X-Men that dorky blackbird but no, I need baby lifts out here._

For the hundredth time he wondered why he was doing this. It wasn't as if Mr Negative was exclusively _his_ problem. Sure they'd crossed paths a handful of times in the six months since he'd burst on the scene in the gang world, and Peter had made as fine work of ruining his little operations in Chinatown like he'd managed with the more established criminal gangs of the Kingpin or Hammerhead, but so had Daredevil and a half dozen other street heroes he had names to.

The man was certainly more than a mere up and comer though, what with the dangerous thugs he had wearing Chinese devil masks, and Peter had seen him utilise both enhanced strength and had heard rumours of Negative having some form of mental domination on the weaker minded. Unlike Fisk or Hammerhead, the guy's actual identity was a complete mystery to the NYPD and according to both Gwen and Carlie. It was odd though how a figure Spidey regarded as normally used to being a shadowy crime player would suddenly attempt a play so public, but Peter was convinced that Negative had been waiting for the right moment to usurp Kingpin's position as the supreme overseer of criminal activity.

Peter's thoughts turned away from Mr Negative as he saw the copter bank for a final approach on the island. Scanning the compound for a suitable place to attach his webbing the web head's mind drifted back to the moments just after the shocking announcement of the attack on Ryker's...

* * *

**_"Confirmed, suspect identified as Mr Negative, repeat that code ten suspect is Mr Negative, known Triad connections and criminal boss, highly dangerous, over. Confirm that Mayor Jameson is being held captive, repeat, that the Mayor is 701!"_**

_The three figures glued to the small television screen for a moment glanced at each other before with resolve the younger man moved to his back pack and pulled out pieces of his Spider-Man costume. Connors stared with some alarm at him. "Peter, are you sure that you should-"_

_"The Mayor and Gwen's dad are trapped on that island with a bunch of crazies, never-mind all that press like Betty and Brock. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to them like it did to Uncle Ben, not if I could have helped them."_

_His red haired friend laid a worried hand on his shoulder as he swapped his jeans for the blue overalls, taking care to remain the thermal materials beneath. "This isn't just a gang of goons on the street though, Peter. These are a lot of major timers, tiger, many of which I don't think you've tackled before..."_

_"Well there's a first time for everything." Peter flashed both Doctor Connors and MJ a sympathetic smile before fixing his mask. "If I'm lucky there'll be the police and maybe some of the Avengers to assist in time, but I have to be on stand by just in case. Negative's clearly put a lot of thought into this break in and I'll need to know why. Stay safe, ok?" Before either could reply he was moving to the sealed door. "Just stay in here and stay safe."_

_"You do realise that it's Christmas Eve, right Peter? All that snow in the air, and how the heck are you even going to get to the-"_

_But the costumed web-swinger was already by the doorway, glad of his mask as the cold bracing snow and wind chill hit him from outside. In another two seconds he had launched a webline cautiously and was swallowed up amid the windy weather. Curt and MJ exchanged momentary glances before with a long sigh, the teenaged red head spun round and headed back to the lab, trying not to let the thought of Peter getting shot out or falling into a frozen ocean scare her. Pete had been doing this thing for nearly two years now – he would be fine._

_Right?_

_She momentarily glanced back to Doctor Connors', whose wary, slightly fearful expression was not so comforting._

* * *

Once Spidey had leapt off the copter, webbed through into a spin and hit the snowy ground of the island, his senses were on full alert, and it didn't take more than a minute to find he'd landed close to a large, battered security door on the west side._ Looks like Mr Negative and his Inner Demons got into Ryker's this way, but who the heck breaks into a max security prison and then captures the Mayor? I might not by on Jolly Saint Jonah's Nice List, but I can't let the old scrooge get killed._ With a hurried pace Peter clambered up and through the opening, feeling grateful for the increase in temperature and lack of wind chill, though the increasing louder noise of the jail's sirens pretty much countered that gain.

As he attached himself to the side of one wall and crawled along it, his spider sense tingled, not aggressively but enough to let him know that there was danger ahead. _No surprise there. _In a moment he could hear two voices further along – one rugged yet with alarm in its tone, the other definitely oriental and with an air of menace.

"Listen you punk, I did what your boss asked me for, and you said in return he'd keep off those files of my fa-"

The other voice cut the first off sharpish before he could finish. "Well Mr Johnson, I hope the master keeps his word, but end of the day you shall not be around long enough to find out. Sorry Warden, nothing personal. But the master is rather particular about not leaving any loose ends lying about."

"No please, don't-!" The first voice was cut off at the harsh thud of something hard hitting against flesh, accompanied by a dark chuckle which made Peter's right fist tighten in anger. He rounded the corner, avoiding an array of damaged wall sections and sparking fuses. Peeking his head out slowly from the shadows, he was able to see the two figures positioned up by a single lamp fixture.

The victim appeared a man of African-American descent, seeming rather youthful for such a high ranking position, but his stance, whilst wounded, still displayed an array of authority and mannerisms Peter recognised as army training – he'd seen more than enough of them as open days in the high school where Flash Thompson was no doubt eagerly counting off the days until he could enlist, not to mention a dozen SHIELD types like Fury, Hill or Coulson. Whilst the retreating victim looked battered and bruised and had an ugly quick fitting set of bandages over one eye, Peter recognised him after a moment – Warden Marcus Johnson, the recently appointed overseer of Ryker's. The web head wondered what exactly the man had to do with Mr Negative and his entry to the compound, but knew questions would have to wait until the Warden could be secured.

The other man was clearly one of Mr Negative's many underlings – Peter knew enough about the ways that the triad criminal operated that whilst he was willing to take on an array of henchmen from New York himself, the inner circle of his followers were virtually all of Chinese descent, no doubt those men who had travelled with him to the city in his rise to power. Wearing a red oriental devil's mask and a fine suit spoiled by splashes of blood on the shirt which Peter felt uncomfortably certain wasn't his own as he held a baseball bat in one hand. "Oh, do not worry, Mr Johnson. I shall kill you eventually, but by the time that I do, that lost eye of yours shall not be the only thing you are missing."

_Ok, I can't let the Warden suffer any further, even if he has been as inept as to let these guys inside somehow._ All the while the web-head was moving in the darkness of the one place nearly any goon would bother to think of an attack from – above, utilising his wall crawling skills to adhere to the ceiling with ease. As the Inner Demon advanced on him, the Warden's single eye glanced up his way in initial fear and then surprise as Spidey form came into view.

"What.. what is that... Above..."

"Oh please, would you really expect a man of my calibre to fall for that Warden, I mean try something more original, like... WAH!" The guy had caught the sudden shift of movement behind him and with alarm saw dangling upside down from an inhuman thread of web the dark imposing figure of Spider-Man looming behind him.

Well, at least Pete tried to manage the scare act. Truth be told he was never the silent brooding type like Ghost Rider, Daredevil or Logan could be, and after the initial yelp of surprise the man with the devil mask lunged forwards with a baseball bat and an angry yell. He should have known that Spidey was more than agile enough to dodge to one side thanks to his spider sense, immediately following it up with a flip and kick to the goon's solar plexus. With a cry of pain the man was sent sprawled and a final punch to the face cracked the mask and left him out cold.

Peter turned back around was momentarily surprised to find that the Warden was rising painfully to his feet, an expression of something like amusement and curiosity on his battered features. "I don't believe it, I'd heard the chatter and brass about you, never-mind all the dirty talk from the Mayor but... you are real after all. And you're clearly just a _kid_."

Peter rolled his eyes at the remark before speaking. Despite his best efforts to appear older some people just seemed to figure out that he was more like the age he actually was. "Yeah, whatever, you're not exactly an Old Man Phillips yourself. Now who tore this place apart?"

As if in answer there was suddenly the nearby roar of what sounded like some monstrous beast, accompanied by the thud of metal and the lights flickering wildly. _Oh great. Someone seriously dangerous. Given the range of crazies in this place that could be almost anyone. Scorpion? Nah, even he isn't that guttural. _Peter turned his attentions back to the Warden, who was now crouched painfully to one side of the corridor, evidently having elected to drop the tough pretence and rest up.

"In case you're wondering, no, I don't know what that... that **_thing_ **is, but it's huge, and it's sure as heck is causing some major damage to the facility. And it's answering to Mr Negative."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not certain, he's after the Mayor for some reason, maybe Captain Stacy and his men too, but outside that all he seems to be just tearing up the place. I was heading out to meet them for the coverage when I got jumped and tortured for... for intel. Some of the more manipulative guards must have gotten them inside." Given his words earlier Peter was uncertain how true this actually was, but elected not to press him on it. "There's a ton of reporters on sight too, that Edward Brock from the Daily Globe and the Brant girl and her glasses friend from the Bugle channel." Phil Urich, Peter figured. "Anyway, I'd love to help you out kid but I'm all busted up in a dozen places, never mind my eye." The warden probed the bandages and to Peter's surprise almost seemed to smile, muttering just under his breath. "Same damn eye, dad's gonna love the irony..."

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter." The warden gave him a glare which was oddly familiar to Peter, but he couldn't place where. "Listen kid, if the news is correct the Avengers are off battling some mad titan out in space and the Fantastic Four are busy in some negative something or other, and lord knows where the X-Men could be, so right now you might be the best thing we can rely on until any of SHIELD or the rest of the NYPD get here. Jameson thinks you're a menace but da..._ I've_ always figured you had some promise. Some of Mr Negative's men must know where their boss is, and as of five minutes ago there were a dozen of them in the room at the bottom of the stairs. Once I'm up to it I'll try to help out, but for now you're on your own."

Figuring that Warden Johnson had said his piece, Spidey nodded and headed for the set of double doors, going deeper into the security compound. From an intercom the stern voice of Captain Stacy blared into life. _"This is Captain George Stacy of the NYPD, we have an emergency situation here on Ryker's, and I am assuming command here. All security personal and police on site are to report to the main compound, be advised that there may be escaped inmates, some possibly with meta human abilities, if encountered do not engage directly, let's do this one right, people. Over."_

* * *

The sounds of rioting and gates and machines being broken down were everything as Spidey proceeded further, and he wondered once again whether he tackling this situation alone was the best thing. But as the Warden said, there was no way of knowing where Stacy's men were spread and how many were alive, not to mention when any form of back up would be ready, especially given the festive evening in question. As he spun a web down to the bottom of the stairs and slipped down it, Peter's Spider-Sense blared into effect. Danger straight ahead – there were fewer of Negative's goons than Johnson had said, maybe four, but their numbers were boosted by a selection of particularly unpleasant looking Raft inmates. Before Peter could opt for the stealth approach, one of them spotted him and yelped in alarm.

"AH! The hell is that?"

"That's... that's the Spider-Man, the guy on the news!"

"No way, I thought he was just a myth!"

"Like the guy dressed like a devil who tossed me in here? The heck he ain't real! Get him!"

Knowing he'd need to get one of them to stay active to interrogate, the web-head yanked the cage door to the lift open and before the majority could react had fired a shot of webbing at three of the criminals, one Negative man and two of the inmates slammed back into the wall. Of the remaining men of the crime boss one had the same red mask as the knocked out goon above, so ergo was in charge. _Ergo the guy to keep for talking._ Peter hadn't time to fire many more webs before he was dodging and blocking a set of punches from the others. None of them were especially big league – the inmates were prone to fighting dirty but out of practice from their time in bars, and whilst the Inner Demons were a little more martial based, he was far more agile and quick for them to counter effectively. No guns either, which was a blessing.

In about a minute and a half he had the remaining red masked Inner Demon on the ground, foot on his chest and webbing primed. Peter tried his most commanding and intimidating tone.

"Alrightie Mr Fancy Mask, where's your boss?!"

"You will get nothing from me, Spider!" _Ok, note to self maybe nick names didn't go well with imposing voices._ He notched up the anger a little.

"You're gonna talk, or you'll find out just how much pain a guy with irradiated spider powers can dish out!"

"Ha, you bluff, child!"

A genuine angry impulse made Peter press harder and more painfully, though he was able to check himself not to go much further, he had no desire to pull a Punisher anytime soon, even on the worst super criminal. "Less of the kid, more of the **answers**." At last the man squealed in pain and his tone shifted to a more respectful one.

"AGH! Ok, ok! The master was heading for the execution chamber with the Mayor! He will be dead in minutes, so I would hurry if I were yo-" The masked thug didn't have time to finish before he got a web to the face, followed by his hands and feet. Peter glanced down towards a corridor with some worry, the execution chamber was not liable to be a place for Negative and Jameson to have a polite chat. Once more the intercom blared on as he broke into a sprint, finding faded signs to the chamber the man had spoken of, Stacy's voice as measured and commanding as ever. _Seriously, why can't I ever sound like that? _

_"All inmates of Ryker's, you will not be targeted if you remain in your cells, I repeat, stay in your cells and you will not be targeted. Anyone who escapes will be considered to be working with Mr Negative and WILL be taken down."_

As the voice ceased the sound of something akin to an insect buzzing drew Peter's attention, and in some surprise he heard a metal grate slide open and found himself face to... mechanical camera with an aerial drone hovering, its lens momentarily focusing on him before it zipped off quickly down the hallway. _A drone? That's doesn't belong here. Wonder whose controlling it... _Peter was about to aim some webbing at the thing to pull it down before it suddenly targeted a window with a red spot, blowing up a small hole to which it nimbly zipped through. _So much for answers there, guess it's something I'll have to investigate later if I get the chance._

* * *

It took a couple more minutes through the compound amid several cells and dealing with some of the more overzealous inmates who wanted to escape – since the NYPD were absent Peter elected to take care of them himself. Thanks to the numerous cameras dotted about someone should probably know he was already on site – the only question was whether it would be the police or the goons in control of them by now. Thankfully most of them had the sense to stay inside once they spotted him – perhaps he could be more intimidating when he needed to be, though Peter suspected that seeing their fellows get a thrashing was helping too. Eventually he knew all of this was taking too long, so he spied a useful vent and clambered inside, reverting back to the stealth approach except where needed.

It didn't encourage him to hear those roaring noises from up ahead, closer this time. Dotted about had been the odd unfortunate prison guard and they did not appear to be in good shape. Then all at once as he came out into a hallway, Peter found himself ducking back into the shadows as something massive thudded past his position, and to his horror he saw there was a limp guard in just one of the... the creature's hands, a massive red gash in his stomach. Before Peter could dissern any more, the monstrous thing moved through a door, which immediately sealed up behind it.

"Ok, that does not look promising." Peter muttered under his breath. Then from the opposite doorway he discerned muffled cries which he almost immediately recognised from behind it.

_"Let me out, you freaks, do you know who I am? I'm Betty Brant of the Bugle. My friend Phil is hurt and at least one of you should have the heart to let me find help to treating him!"_

There was a second more thuggish voice. _"Yeah yeah, lady, we know who you are, the delightful gal from the Mayor's little piece of propaganda machine. We guys couldn't give two hoots to your friend, but if you're interested in a good story, I got one right here in my-"_

The inmate never finished his story on account of an exceptionally angry arachnid man suddenly coming flying under the doorframe and ploughing into the sicko who had threatened Betty. Peter and Betty had been good friends at the Bugle since he'd started as Spider-Man and when it was still a paper, united in the camp of finding their employer a pain but needing the money and sustaining work. She and her current fellow cell sharer Phil Urich had been mentors of a sort of Peter, keeping his back alongside the current publisher Robbie Robertson from some of Jameson's more trying moments. So Peter was not about to let these goons touch her if that was on their minds. He tuned into the conversation they and their less agreeable cell mate, Edward Brock, were having as he fought off the goons one at a time.

A startled cry from Brock. "Woah, where did he come from?"

"It's ok Brock, it's Spider-Man, he's one of the good guys!"

"But you work for the mayor, doesn't he always want you guys having the public know that he's a menace. How do you know he;s not with Negative or the freak he was with?"

"You believe everything on the news? Grow up Brock, I DO have a mind of my own you know. But yeah, that's what we supposed to report, key word being supposed. Spider-Man only targets criminals. Urich and me both have our own feelings on the web head, and he's saved my life before."

"Well I don't trust him, he has his own agenda, same as the rest."

"Probably because he busted you on that bogus Sin Eater case."

"Whatever Brant, I have my methods and-"

"Just quieten down and bloody help me with Phil, ok?!" Peter didn't have to glance his way to know that Betty had likely given Brock one of her deathly glares she resorted to when her normally nice demeanour was spent.

"Ok, ok! Jeez..."

Peter wished he had the time to get intel from them but he knew now that the clock was ticking. Once he had ripped aside the cell lock he located a second set of vents leading downwards, hopping into them as he proceeded further into the prison.

* * *

Knocking out a vent opening, Peter emerged into a small room where a large window displayed the infamous DEATH ROW signage. Below him an array of men were gathered around a selection of figures, including... Mayor Jameson! A little bruised but in a lot better condition than most. And then next to him, dressed in a high-class suit and black gloves, the immensely strange to look at Mr Negative. As his name suggested, Negative's skin was like a camera's raw film reel, the colours all reverted and twisted. Because of this it was impossible to get any real idea who he really was, and far more effectively than any mask or helmet.

Whilst most of the orange jump-suited inmates were unknown to him, Peter recognised a handful of them as small to medium level super criminals, nearly all of which were tech based types like Wizard or the non-powered freak-cases like Jigsaw, who posed little threat without their armours or weapons of trade. Evidently either Mr Negative had avoided allowing the more dangerous super powered criminals to escape for worry they might oppose him, or Captain Stacy and the GCPD had managed to seal the meta-human wing off from Negative's forces. Spidey breathed a sigh under his mask at not having to worry over getting drowned by Hydro Man or brain washed by the Purple Man.

Even so there was one significant threat standing next to the jet black Asian mobster, the hulking brute he'd seen minutes before clutching a dead guard and now holding Jameson tightly. Decked in a tough armoured hide, he had be something like nine foot tall, and the numerous prisoners seemed to give him enough of a wide berth. As per his villain name there was a dangerously sharp set of tusks strapped to his head, which on a lot of people would have seemed dorky yet on him seemed immensely formidable. The look on his features however suggested loyal stupidity, so Peter figured if they came to a tussle there was scope to taking advantage. All of a sudden Negative spoke. Like his appearance the crime boss mode of speech was immensely different, coming out in a wrapped manner one had to listen to carefully to grasp. From his manner however, the triad leader was clearly posturing to his captive and their audience.

**"You know my friends they said when I was a little boy that crime never paid, but someone should check the Mayor's pockets, because they are lined with our money. And what have I to show for it? My men in your decadent western prisons? No, tonight it shall end. Rhino, escort the esteemed Mayor to his final port of call. Tonight, we are making some changes! Some decidedly big changes..."**

Peter gulped as the brute shoved Jameson forwards roughly into the direction of the execution chamber, and knew he would have to act fast or the Mayor's death, no matter how much of a pain he could be, would be in his hands. Locating another vent which seemed to lead in the right direction he moved at a pace twinned between haste and stealth. Stacy and the NYPD would be able to deal with the in-mates and the stranglers of Negative's men – he needed to get to Negative now.

* * *

The wall crawler was beginning to feel he was getting thoroughly sick of the Raft's vent system when he heard it. A series of maniacal giggling from within the room he could glance into made Peter's heart stop for a moment. It was Cletus Kassidy alright, taking the prospect of death by gas inhalation every bit as amusingly as he had murder as he sat tied in the execution chamber. He could see that the looming figure Negative had called Rhino still had the Mayor in a vice grip, Negative himself surrounded by Inner Demons as he appeared to idly hover a gloved finger of the trigger switch.

**"You know, Cletus, part of me considers flipping this switch, let that precious reign of carnage come to a close in a puff of smoke. Decidedly lethal smoke. But I have long been told Christmas Eve is the season of good will, after all. A chance to be... Yin... rather than Yang, yes. And I think about just what mayhem you might cause on a snowy night like this, dear Kassidy. And that is just too perfect to ignore."**

There was a couple of seconds silence, then at the click of his fingers the Inner Demons unlocked and opened the doors, undoing Kassidy's straps and then almost running back out as Cletus stood – even to these hardened men, the serial killer was a man to be feared . Negative simply motioned to the doorway.** "You're going to owe me for this, Cletus, owe me big. And that, I think, could be very useful to me..."**

"So be it." These were the only, oily, raspy but high pitched words which Cletus uttered as Peter saw him exit the chamber.

Jameson gave Negative an angry glare which was only momentarily turned into fear as Kassidy walked up to him, smirking cruelly before a grunt from Rhino made him reconsider trying to mess with his liberator's prize. With a final set of chuckles he headed out into the hallway before as the doors sealed behind him, and once more Jameson turned back to the crime boss.

"You're crazy, Negative, letting that insane man on the loose, storming this facility, threatening my life and the fine people of this city, what in the heck is it all for, what's so important about killing me and others and knowing you'll be hunted down till the end of time?!"

**"Oh, but you consider yourself so clean, so... incorruptible, Mr Mayor. Were the citizens of your fine city able to learn about the real you, what might they think? How about your involvement in the current condition of your dear friend Mr Gargan? Or your employment of the Smythes and your dear beloved wife Marla for all those unauthorised Spider Slayers, never-mind the Molten Man? You've caused more menace than the web swinger you claim to despise. You, you are simply the first step to changing things this evening. We're starting with a clean slate, Mayor Jameson, and you shall not be on it."**

Peter had already reached the window by the moment Rhino shoved the Mayor forwards and then with one hard punch cracked the glass, immediately alerting the men inside. At a second Rhino snarled and twirled and before Negative could order him not to, charged forwards at the glass. It was only Peter's agility and movement to dodge over the creature's head as he carried on into the opposite wall which saved him from the deadly horn.

He did _not_ however have time to avoid Negative impulsively tossing something at him from one of his suit pockets and in an instant the room was filled with thick smoke. Peter heard the sounds of retreating footsteps before his foot hit a prone object and he immediately heard a series of objective curses.

Ah, Jameson. With some difficulty the web head grabbed the Mayor and slid under the sealing doorframe and into safety of the next room. "You ok?" He asked the older man as he rose to his feet unsteadily, coughing all the while. To his surprise the man pointed an angry finger at him.

"Like I'm going to thank you, you... you crazed menace, for all I know you're working with that crime boss and his bruiser to tarnish my esteemed reputation! Well you won't fool me! Nevermind you let that crazed nut Kassidy walk out of here! I'll have you locked in irons, you so-called hero!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me! I save your freaking life from lethal gas and this how you-" Whatever other angered remarks the young hero would have emitted were silenced as the door flung open. Evidently Negative wasn't the type to leave things to chance. Cursing the Mayor under his breath as the annoying coward with the tashe dived to cover, the web head turned to find himself targeted by a dozen armed inmates and Inner Demons**...**

* * *

**_(AN: Yikes this chapter got long. Bet some of you thought I'd kill off 'poor' Jameson, didn't you? Nah, he's too fun of a character to bite the bullet, and there wasn't anyone who truly fitted the Loeb role. I also hope you liked my take on Rhino, which I elected to be more akin to the classic suited version and the more animalistic bio-experiment version in the first Amazing Spider-Man game than the mech version we're getting in the upcoming movie. In fact the first assassin has varied during development from Lizard to Rhino to Scorpion before going back to Rhino again at the eleventh hour, though I elected to have some references to Mac Gargan in there. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the second chapter, I'm hoping in time the next few should become shorter but a little more regularly released, maybe about one a week, though I have to consider both Avengeance and another upcoming original Avengers project I have in mind. Anyway, in the next chapter Spidey battles the fearsome Rhino for the first time and discovers the first strand of Negative's plans for New York City. Till then!)_**

**_(Side note: In case anyone knowledgeable in these things does enquire, yes I do know that the state of New York doesn't have the death penalty anymore, but assume that on the Raft in the Marvel Universe this is an option.)_**


	3. Charge of the Rhino

**(AN: Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and favings thus far, I hope I've been able to answer some of your questions via IM's! Apologies for the extensive delay in getting the latest stuff up, as I fear my times for writing can be variable – things like a lot of role playing online, playing LEGO Marvel and Arkham Origins: Cold Cold Heart (seriously how awesome was that DLC, play it if you haven't already!) and watching the awesome Winter Soldier movie – not to mention a certain other movie with a certain wall crawler - have gotten in the way, and after the length previous chapter I got a little bit of writer's block with how this one should proceed. But I am hoping that this chapter and the next will be up in quick succession as I have been working on both at the same time. To those keen to learn who the assassins are, well that will be answered in the next, rather meatier chapter where I will be including some personal moments with each of them, but for now here's Spidey having to deal with the Rhino!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Charge of the Rhino**

With lightning reflexes Peter dodged out of the way from the incoming flurry of punches and kicks, still cursing the Mayor for his stupid inability to know when to be grateful. Evidently Mr Negative had sent these men down as a means of slowing him down, but his irritation at the Mayor only gave him the drive to push himself harder.

"Watch those moves or we shall never get out of here!" one blared half fearfully and half angered before webbing to the face silenced him. The Inner Demons were more tooled and less sloppy than their inmate counterparts, but even so it took about just over two minutes to wipe the floor with them, leaving Spidey standing and a dozen prone goons ready for arrest. Arrest from police no doubt the Mayor would happily order to have him detained too, just because. And Captain Stacy would likely go through with it, wouldn't he?

_Gwen I think you're cute and all, but sometimes I **really** hate your dad._

As if on cue to his frustrations, the intercom on the walls once again blared into life. "_This is Captain Stacy, I have just received word that the Mayor has been sighted close to the Death Row area, all units secure him and the prisoners, be advised that the gas chamber has been partially activated and harmful gasses may be present, over." _Time to get moving, Peter thought – no way was he going to let Mister Negative escape and leave so many questions unanswered. He'd have to hope that Betty, Phil and even that ass Eddie were safe without his help, and that the police forces under Johnson and Stacy's direction would be able to handle the remaining inmates and Inner Demons.

Peter sprinted around several corridors, a clear trail of carnage from the men who'd be ahead of him – Kassidy, the Rhino and god knows how many other crazies were loose. The street level heroes like Luke Cage, Moon Knight and his buddy Daredevil were going to have a lot of clear up if even a handful escaped the island. As he reached a set of security doors his Spider Sense blazed into action, and it was only a quick dodge to the side which stopped him from being thrown back from a sudden explosion of noise and heat. The accompanying sounds of a roar and something crashing about beyond them. Rhino, clearly, but what was he dealing with? Peter took a moment to recover, and then a few seconds with some effort to pry the metal doors open when they didn't respond to the control sensor.

It took a moment to recognise the object in its current state - it was the rather battered remains of the aerial drone Peter had encountered earlier. Evidently it had gotten too nosey and Negative's muscular ally had gotten hold of it and ripped it to shreds, the tattered circuits and optical lens shooting out an array of sparks into the darkened stairway. From above him the web swinger could hear the crime boss and who after a moment he figured had to be the bestial tones of the Rhino arguing with each other.

**"I told you to grab the memory card!"**

"You wanted it smashed, so I smashed it, boss."

**"Well it have better been Rhino, or the next thing I will have smashed will be your FACE!"**

"Hmph."

A few seconds of investigation on the ground with some luck let the web head locate the offending object that the crime boss had spoken of – some form of memory drive the drone utilised to record events for whoever its masters were – not as it seemed Mr Negative or the police but some third party._ This memory card looks damaged, but I think I might be able to have Doctor Connors and MJ look over it and recover any data off it back at the lab_. But in the meantime he'd better get up to the roof and if he couldn't stop Mister Negative, he might at least get a better clue of what he had planned next. With some expert swinging the wall crawler bypassed several broken stair wells and reached the exit hatch, emerging into the chilly air of outside.

* * *

From his vantage point on the roof, Peter could see that Mr Negative had seated himself into the helicopter with several of his Inner Demons, and was already airborne before the web-swinger could act quick enough to bring the aircraft down. Another was on standby to take the remaining goons off the Island, including the imposing form of the Rhino to which the pilot seem nervous whether he'd fit or weigh too much. For a second the figure paused, appearing to sniff the air, then with a smirk Peter couldn't see, waved the aircraft away, allowing the remaining goons on board before it hurtled up and into the night.

_Darn it, if I'd not gotten dog-eared by Jameson and Negative's Inner Demons I might have had a better chance at cornering Negative, but without him I haven't got much to go on as to what this has all been about._ As Rhino stomped forwards as if to survey the chaos of the prison complex below, Peter hopped nimbly onto the snow covered helipad. Then the criminal turned about and smiled cruelly.

"Ah, thought I caught your scent, little Spider!" The Rhino had a definite trace of a Russian accent now Peter was close enough to hear him, despite some attempt to affect American mannerisms which only made it all the clearer he wasn't a local. Evidently he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed either, something Spidey knew would be ideal to take advantage of if he got the chance. His usual quirky backtalk would be a start.

"Well I certainly got yours, it's so very, oh I don't know... Horny?"

The bruiser grunted as the smile turned to an irritated snarl. "Quite the jokester aren't you, little Spider? Let's see you joke as much when I give you... this!" Moving to a section of pipe work with a little more speed than Peter would have thought of with that bulk, he ripped away a gas tank and hurled it at the wall crawler. Only his lightning reactions and a burst of Spider Sense gave him the time to dodge the explosion and burst of flames against the side of the edit, blocking off any immediate route of escape in the process. Even so Peter felt the heat against his back and grunted from the effort. Rhino just cackled a amused laugh he expected from the typical would be super criminal.

"Hahahahah! I am the Rhino, and nothing can halt my charge! Coming at you, you puny nasekomoye!"

"Arachnid, dude, not an insect! Spiders and Bugs are totally diff-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE, OSHIBKA! DO SVIDANIYA!"

"Hey, I was just trying to give you a little bit of education, and you should at least be impressed that I know some Russ-woah!" The villain was all at once charging at him, horn down and an enraged expression on his face.

_Looks like I got him mad. Maybeeeee not the best idea. Unless..._ With another burst of speed the web head was able to pole himself over Rhino, spinning his body to fire a web shot into the one place not covered by the armour – Rhino's face. With a roar of pain turned to anger the villain was unable to stop his charge and rammed hard into the metal wall in front of him, to which he had made his second big mistake – his horn had been positioned in a way so that it got wedged into the metal. Rhino needed a few seconds to extract himself from his mistake and with an angry yell yank aside the offending webbing, by which time the wall crawler was not where he had last seen him.

"Yo, up here Horn Head!" Spidey was perched nimbly on the metal fence which displayed the back of the foreboding island, rocks and stormy waves beneath. You were kinda busy so I thought I'd wait here?"

"Ugh, think I actually felt that one, vreditel. You get one of those, da? No more."

"You could save yourself the trouble of finding I've got a lot more by giving up now and telling me where your boss has so rudely run off to, I was just getting to know him better!"

"Such an amusing little one. Time to make some hard cash, little... hmph, 'Archanid'."

"Give the man a cookie, he does listen!"

"Don't you ever SHUT UP?!" Just as Peter had hoped for the man charged at him again on the fence, but was it him or did Rhino seem more uncertain than before, less confident? But he got a surprise as rather than simply crash through the fence, Rhino slowed enough to bat one powerful arm at the railing, which jerked up and back before Peter could react. _Time to think proactively, I can't be wasting time with this jerk much longer._

With a neat spin Peter landed just behind the Rhino. It was a calculated risk but he was getting the impression that he couldn't maintain long distance attacks forever, Rhino was already catching off a little faster than he had expected and a close range attack would be a little off guarded, if of course he could avoid getting mashed from those powerful fists. As Rhino spun to attack him, Peter was able to attach a line of web on Rhino's horn and yanked it forwards. Given that the villain was already advancing it was more than enough inertia to cause him to stumble and lodge his horn in the concrete below. By this moment Peter had slid past the danger point and shifted his knees back. Putting as much strength in his legs as he could manage, the Rhino found himself suddenly shooting back, up in a short arc and right into the iron grating, leaving him flailing over the side, the metal alone keeping his huge bulk from falling into the open ocean.

As he tried to right himself, Rhino found that his left arm was wedged securely in the metal. And then the web head was on his chest.

* * *

"Your bossy Mr Negative, where is he going!"

Despite the pain and fear of drowning, Rhino managed a cackle of laughter. He liked the fact the web head was still in the dark. "The only boss of me little Spider, is _me_!"

Peter punched him, once and hard in the jaw, avoiding the wince in his finger as the knuckles partially scrapped the hard armour. "You want teeth, I want answers!"

"Ha! Wait until Mr Negative's assassins get through with you!"

"What assassins? The heck are you talking about?!"

"Whoever gets you is gonna be famous... and rich! Hahahahahha-" A second punch to the face shut him up. Whatever Rhino was talking about, Peter doubted he'd likely spill anything better. The man was clearly just some thug for hire. On the other hand, this talk of assassins unnerved him under his mask. Was that it? Was Mr Negative targeting him specifically?

* * *

As he awkwardly pulled the prone Rhino away from the damaged grating, Peter thoughts were suddenly shaken away by the sounds of guns cocking. Darn it, he'd been too focused on Rhnio's final words to notice that the police forces had arrived, Captain Stacy in tow, and he did not look happy.

"Spider-Man! Step away from the meta human with your hands up and stand down!"

_Seriously? Can't I catch a break anytime soon?_ Peter took in the officers in question – outside Stacy there was his second in command, Captain Jean Dewolff, and the head of the SWAT forces, Vincent Gorzales, plus half a dozen other NYPD. Peter could try to knock them out but that would be just giving the Mayor and his supporters exactly the sort of retaliation they wanted. _Ugh, this is the sort of things being a hero gets problematic with._

The Captain's voice was commanding, though at least a tad respectful, something Jameson would never give the wall crawler. "I'm taking you in on the orders of the Mayor, kid, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Not tonight, sorry!" He'd spied a way out of this mess at last. With a nimble flip Peter dived off the railing and towards the open waters. He'd have to time this right... yes, there in the otherwise muddy patches of cliff face was a large stone , and it gave him something secure enough to web onto, give himself enough momentum and spin up though the snowy air. _Memo to self... get Reed Richards to build me a fancy... Spider Glider for the New Year or something. _With some difficulty he spun a second web and landed expertly onto the dock side. It might be considered stealing but with the current crisis, Peter figured one small police cruiser less than well protected could be borrowed in an effort to not have to wait for another useful police copter in the right direction. Powered on the ship shot off towards the harbour, where he could web swing the rest of the way.

Back at the helipad the police had watched the web swinger manage his daring leaps and be lost in the snow storm below. Jean gave Captain Stacy a half bemused smile as she lighted up a cigarette.

"Gonna get that mask off and things all cleared up, right?"

The Captain gave her a look which skewed any further amused remarks. "Shut up Dewolff, and get me the Mayor."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: ASSASSINS REVEALED!**


End file.
